


I don't LOVE you, I love you

by Vienamarie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Underfell Sans, underfell alphys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienamarie/pseuds/Vienamarie
Summary: Fluffy Underfell!Salphys request for Illuminated-lamp on Tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, I've never written anything for Underfell before, so I have no idea if they're in character or not. 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome, and you can shoot me requests at elainapoststhings.tumblr.com

LOVE was in everyone’s vocabulary. In a dog-eat-dog world, only the strong survived, and the weak were dusted for EXP. It was the natural order, one which no one questioned - and if they did, they weren’t around to do so for long. Smarter monsters would occasionally wonder why such an order existed, why they weren’t more pacifistic with each other - they were all stuck underground together, after all - but whatever sort of epiphany they’d reach would be stomped out. LOVE had ensured the demise of the monsters trapped beneath Mt. Ebott, and their numbers were dwindling by the day.

  
Love, though; it was an ironically foreign concept. The only love any monster felt was for their own kin, and even then it was tolerance, at best. Sans loved Papyrus. Papyrus loved Sans. But only because they were brothers, and each had told the other just as much.

  
Papyrus loved no one else. There was no need. You had enemies, or you had allies. Who you were depended on your EXP and usefulness in the eyes of the tall skeleton, but there was no affection in an allegiance with him.

  
Sans didn’t just love Papyrus. He tried to make many friends - partially because his HP was dangerously low and didn’t need people coming after him, and partially because he would rather not kill just for the sake of EXP. He didn’t see the worth in mindless slaughter when they were all doomed anyway. 

  
That kind of naivety would’ve gotten anyone else laughed at and slain on the spot.

  
But Alphys didn’t laugh at him. 

  
No, the mad scientist hadn’t laughed at all. She did crack a smile, though, and agreed with his ideals, which was a surprise in itself. The monster, whom performed gruesome experimentation for the sake of freedom, damned to hear the screams of her patients the rest of her natural life and laughing at their pain, had _agreed_ with his viewpoints. 

  
“If we kn-know we’re destined f-for obl-blivion, why not have s-some fun?” She shrugged, that god awful stutter of hers fucking up her speech. Sans had never asked how she developed it, but it had always piqued his interest in the “bored with nothing else to poke at” kind of way. “M-make friends if you th-think you can. F-f-find a lover if you think you c-can. We’ll all be d-dust one day.”

  
“Wow, you’re fuckin’ depressing, Alph.” He said, picking idly at his gold tooth, the memory behind it bringing forth momentary phantom pain. “Not wrong, though, heh.”

  
The dinosauric woman shrugged again and brushed her claws over an empty ramen container, picking up some of the trash littering her lab. Sans flicked his wrist, gathering the rest into a small pile and dunking it in a garbage can. 

  
“Alright, you next.” He joked. “Join your people.”

  
Alphys shot him a look, but it held mirth. “F-fuck you.” 

  
“Aww, can’t even curse me out without stutterin’.”

  
“C-can’t speak a full s-s-sentence without a slur.” She shot back. Sans conceded. “D-did you need something, S-Sans?”

  
“Heh, nah.” he shrugged. “Just don’t wanna head home right now. You don’t mind, d’ya?”

  
Alphys blinked at him. 

  
“Right, right. I’ll just plonk m’self down on your couch.”

  
The skeleton shrugged off his black jacket and draped it over the arm of the couch, then laid back and used the remote to click her TV on. The two monsters fell into amicable silence, then, sounds of Alphys tinkering around with various machines behind him reaching his skull as a deadly MTT gameshow consumed the screen.

  
He fell asleep after a while, a dangerous act in its own right. Monsters didn’t sleep unless they were around family or behind secure doors. Sans trusted Alphys, though, despite knowing he shouldn’t. Her LOVE was high - almost as high as his brother’s - even though he’s never seen her use magic or wield any sort of weapon.

  
She could easily wipe him out. 

  
But, he concluded, rousing hours later to the feeling of sharpie all over his face and popcorn crumbs littering the couch around him, she wouldn’t. 

  
Alphys may have been the Royal Scientist under their tyrannical king, she may’ve been charged with several accounts of kidnapping and illegal monster experimentation, she may’ve paid her way out of prison, she may have had the tendency to cackle maniacally at the sight of another’s pain and suffering, and she may just be crazy as all hell.

  
But she was lonely. She needed him, she’d confessed once over a movie marathon/sleepover, to keep her sane. 

  
Seeing the yellow monsteress, unconscious beside him on the couch with the offending sharpie in-hand and covered in food bits, he knew it was the same for him. So he did what only the closest of friends could do…

  
And kicked her very hard in the torso.

  
“Bitch!”

  
“G’ah!” She exclaimed, falling off the couch. “S-Sans!”

  
“This shit better come offa my face,” he said. “Gimme a mirror. What’d you do? Did ya’ scribble dicks on my face again, you weeaboo piece of shit?”

  
Alphys would’ve shot something back at him, but one look at his face had her cackling like the mad scientist she was. The skeleton walked angrily past her and into the bathroom. 

  
Dicks. There were so many phallic objects on his face, all in sharpie. With a grunt, he started the water in the sink and began vigorously scrubbing it off. Strings of curses left his mouth as he did so, but even then, he found that his anger was short-lived. He was just…melancholic.

  
There used to be a time when he loved pulling pranks like this on other monsters. There used to be a time where it was reciprocated. Fuck, there used to be a time when monsters weren’t _mindlessly bloodthirsty_ , but then the king’s kids had to go and die and now they were doomed to live under his sadistic crown.

  
Doing things that he used to with Alphys felt oddly cathartic. It felt…cleansing. As he finished up and stepped out of the bathroom to see the female hugging her knees on the couch, watching some cartoon kid get stabbed to death by a girl in a skimpy uniform and giggling about it, he knew he loved her like he loved Papyrus.

  
But it was more than tolerated love. It was actual friendship. Sans loved her _more_ than he loved his brother.

  
He sat down next to the woman with a thoughtful smile; when she questioned him about it, he snatched the sharpie from her and pinned her to the couch, beginning to scribble furiously on her snout with a mischievous cackle. Quickly after, it ended up rolling under the furniture as the two started wrestling on the floor.

  
This, he could live with. Even if every monster outside these labs was out for his EXP, he knew he had some semblance of happiness with Alphys. Maybe they wouldn’t really fall in love or become anything romantic like the cheesy actors on television, but they could at least have this. 

  
It was enough for him.


End file.
